Black Butler Hetalia Shinigami X Reader X Demons
by KitKat2000
Summary: The Reader is in Victorian Britain (Ohonhonhon) and comes face to face with 3 very hungry demons. Oh dear.
1. Chapter 1

London was a was a merciless tomb of cold air, frost and death. But not many of the people knew that. The few who did know, had already gotten too deep into London's secret of death and decay, they couldn't get back out. But what these people didn't know, was that pleasure and beauty went hand in hand with death.

But, as you, (Y/N), older sister to the fiance of Ciel Phantomhive, was about to find out... Death could take very pleasing shapes and forms. In fact, this forms were demons nonetheless.

It started on a cruelly cold night, the wind howled in your ears and your body, shivering in the French-made dress that you were forced to wear. You were hurrying down one of London's less safer routes, making a shortcut to the Phantomhive Manor- A place that you were always welcome to, unlike your sister, Lizzy.

Your steamy breath rose in a ghost-like cloud in front of you and then dissolved in the darkness's cold embrace.

A little way ahead, was a trio of men, shoving the remains of a prostitute in a dustbin, scowling in displeasure. That had been a pitiful meal for them. A small thing, with not much energy, love, passion or desire. A very sober meal indeed. The first man was the most angry. His lustful eyes were burning with anger and hunger. A soft hiss escaped his pearl fangs,which gleamed in he flickering light from the pub they were lingering outside of.

"All zhe vomen zhese days are tasteless! No desires! Fuck!" His leather clad foot made for a furious kick at the bin, making a clanging noise, quickly dulled by the corpse inside it.

The second man was watching him with a faint smirk on lips. His tongue hungrily swept across his lips, wetting them and wiping the blood off his peachy mouth. He shifted and flicked his fair hair out of his handsome face.

"Ah, mon ami... I feel so sorry for you. At least I got half a decent meal out of that tramp. She had a little love for her child. But, sadly, not enough. Zhat whore." The French accented purr that emitted from his mouth, almost made the Prussian man get fall into a daze. That was how most women were lured in. Just his voice was enough to entrance any woman, to do anything from drinking poison to jumping off a cliff.

The third man sighed and rubbed his stomach. His face, so amazingly sexy, was sad, although usually he was a passionate man... Well... Demon.

"Dios... So hungry... No passion at all..." He whispered, rubbing his aching stomach.

The Frenchman put his arm around the Spaniard's shoulder, sympathetic. Then the trio froze. They heard footsteps emitting from the darkness. Excitement and hunger stirred in their eyes as the soft footsteps came more and more closer. The Prussian sensed desire. A great deal of it too. Desire for freedom. Well... His fluttering little bird will be free soon... The Frenchman sensed love. So much love that made him feel quivery in his heart. Love for a sister, love for a strict mother, love for a brother-in-law to be, love for London. Don't worry... You're going to be soon ravished, mon petit fleur. And the Spaniard sensed passion. A passion for many, many things. He could barely contain himself from drooling... A grand feast of passion, that would fix him up...

The trio leaned against the cold wall, feeling it's unevenness dig into their toned backs. Their hungry eyes searched for their approaching meal, hunger tearing at their bellies. But, the dreadful hunger was driven from their dirty minds, when you stepped into the flickering light. your (H/C) hair was messy, strands of soft hair escaping the hated tight bun on your head. You're (E/C) eyes were drooping and tired, the hem of the dress dirty and frayed from walking. But to the trio of hungry demons, you were the most appetizing, most glorious, most desirable sight to behold.

You were oblivious to their presence, since they were half shrouded in darkness. The only thoughts that were in your head was the most important question... Could you get Sebastian before he went to bed, to ask him about a hot chocolate?

The question shattered as you bumped into a sculptured chest. You looked up, irritation clear in your face. However, it almost disappeared when you saw him... Almost.

The Prussian man was standing before you. Silver hair framed his face, hair that was tousled and shone like moon dust in the moonlight. His pale skin was beautiful, like... like... ivory... He could have been sculpted from ivory... The glorious skin contrasted beautifully with his deep, dark, lustful crimson eyes. Those eyes were the eyes of a hungry animal. A lion, an eagle, a serpent that was so beautiful that it was near deadly. The look in his eyes were of lust, desires and dominance. Basically, he radiated awesomeness.

"Ah... Ah..." You breathed, staring, absorbed in those eyes... Those eyes that could kill you with desire...

"Vell, hallo zhere."The Prussian purred, his German accent making the sentence more sexy... And dangerous.

The Prussian leaned in, cold breath stinging your lips. He was... He was... Going to...

"Bruder, touch zhat Mädchen, und it vill be zhe last thing you'll ever do"

~To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler/ Hetalia Shinigami X Reader X Demons

Chapter 2-

You spun around at the strong German accent that cut through the night like a blunt knife. The man that had spoke was at the mouth of the crumbling alleyway. He approached slowly, a rifle slung over his back and what looked like... Was that a stick poking out of his pocket? Before your puzzled mind worked out why there was a stick sticking out of his pocket, he spoke again, erasing the silence of the tense moment.

"Bruder. Leave." A soft growl escaped from his angry mouth.

His baby blue eyes were hard and angry, however they were a bit of softness in them. Like thin ice, slowly melting in the summer. His blond, sleek hair, pushed clean away from his face was gleaming in the dull light. He wore a new looking suit with a tie that looked like a angry black python, as if it was strangling him.

A soft groan of anger came from the Prussian's fanged mouth. A soft shiver crawled through your body as you felt his cool hands on your hip, feeling the coldness though the thin dress. His finger dug into the dress slightly, gripping your warm, soft hips.

"Bruder... You're interrupting a very... Precious moment." His eager, pale hands explored up to right below your breasts.

Subconsciously you pulled away from his slightly chilled touch. Sweat slithered down your soft spine, body tense, every sense of your alerting you that you were in a presence of something supernatural, something mystical, something dangerous. The tense air was like two tigers, circling each other, ready to pounce on the other if it showed any weakness, even if it was brother on brother.

The German gave an exasperate sigh. On closer inspection, he looked older than his age, weary. Evil dark circles grazed under his baby blue eyes, faint stubble grazed his jaw and his seemingly sleeked back hair was actually hastily pushed back and was falling into his eyes.

Your close inspection of this handsome German was interrupted by a loud wail. A child's wail. You spun around only to have a small form whiz past you and knock down the German in a forceful hug.

"LUUUDDYY! Gil shoved-a a dead prostitute-a on meeee!" The Italian wailed, clutching the German's suit.

"POTATO BASTARDS! WE WERE HAVING-A A SIESTA!"

You damn near had a heart attack when another Italian clambered out of the bin and ran to the German. Instead of hugging however, he started meaninglessly punch the German hip.

The two Italians were making your head whirl and spin in so many ways. Their accents were slightly childlike, the first one's cheerful yet the other one selfish and were wrong about the first Italian. He wasn't a child, neither was his almost twin. He just seemed to have a child-like love for the tall, dominating German. A growl sliced through the air, coming from his mouth.

"Felicicano... I told you to stay avay from m-"

"YO GERMAN DUDE! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO INSPECT A DEAD PROSTITUTE! COME ON MAN, I WANNA GET DEM BUGGGGGGEEERRRRRRRSSSS!"

A very, very achingly loud voice bashed the tense air to pieces and almost made your ears bleed.

"Prease, Mr. Jones,rower your voice."

A softer, more pleasant sounding voice gently lulled the trampled atmosphere together. Out of the darkness, two new figures emerged, wearing more or less the same uniform the German was wearing.  
The slightly shorter one had a pleasant face, that was a definite Japanese Stereotype. Choppy black hair, neat yet messy at the same time, framed his milky coffee colored face. His eyes were somehow beautiful, guarded and mysterious, a color unknown to man,a beautiful combination of olive and gold. His suit was properly done up, to the last button.

The taller one was an extreme contrast , loud and handsome in a rough way. His sandy blond hair merged on gold with a strange strand of hair standing straight up. His teeth dazzled anyone who looked straight at them and his bright, blue eyes were cheerful and narcissistic at the same slightly tanned but more fair. His suit was messy, tie undone, suit jacket flung over his shoulder, a small ketchup stain on his shirt, that was shaped slightly like Italy.

"Yo! Ludwig dude! Say hi to Alfie! Smile while ya at it! I want to poker face! HAHAHA! Get it?" The American laughed, a loud, cheerful laugh that almost made you want to laugh as well.

A small hiss came from the Frenchman. You looked over your shoulder to look at the blond, handsome man. His face was of loathing as he regarded the American, his ferocious scowl somehow making his face more alluring and sexy. You knew instantly; This man hated, no, he loathed the American.

"Can't zhe illiterate piece of shit go back where he belongs? In a pigsty maybe?"

The American all at once stopped laughing. He glared at the Frenchman, with returned hate. He gripped a pistol which hung from his belt, like in a westerner movie (not that you'd know anything about those) and got it out.

"Stand down, Alfred." Ludwig snapped.

The Spaniard smiled, a genuine, cute, Living-La-Vida-Loca, sexy smile.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get, amigos. But not in front of the pretty chica, si?" He purred.

Looking at the trio of demons almost had gotten you back into your daze, being utterly submissive to their demands. You're heart rate sped up, flooded with desire for them. Gilbert suddenly stiffened, hungry to feast on you but inwardly holding himself and his hunger back. No, first he wanted to have his special way with you. Then maybe a small sip would be in order. Only trouble was that he knew his two other friends longed for the same thing.

A warm, gentle hand spurred you from your daze and made you start. You looked at the man, whose's hand was on you shoulder. It was the Japanese man. He had quite a serious face on, small sigh escaping his lips.

"Kiku, get zhe girl out of zhese guys start a cat fight." The German dominantly ordered. Jeez, he was that imposing that you would have followed his commands yourself.

"Hai, Mr. Beilschmidt-"

"Vhaaattt?! Vest! She vas ours before you showed up! Stay out of zhis before I'll have to hurt mein kleine bruder!" Gilbert hissed, eyes alight with red flames.

"Shut up." Ludwig retorted, turning to you and Kiku. He fixed you with his icy glare." Kiku. Get. Zhe. Frau. Out. Of. Here."

But before anyone could blink, the American and the Frenchman launched themselves at each other, ready to hurt. Ready to injure. Ready to kill.

TO BE CONTINUED- OOHHH I'M MEAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Black Butler/ Hetalia Shinigami X Reader X Demons X Angels (The Angels are recent! But it's too long for the main title!)

Out of the two vicious men, it was obvious that the Frenchman had the upper hand. He had just had a light snack, hadn't been working all day and hadn't been working on a mountain of paper work for a certain William.T Spears. Although he deemed older than the American, he wasn't breaking a sweat, dancing just slightly out of the angry Reaper's reach then slamming into his strong frame. Alfred's muscular frame was useless in a game of deadly tag where speed and agility was the key.

Francis dodged and ducked out of range as Alfred tried to kick and punch at him. The Frenchman kept teasing the American, letting him believe he finally had the Demon, before slicing his cheek open with a simple clawed motion and jumped higher.

You felt your heart hammering with anxiety for the Frenchman, and nervousness for the American. For some strange reason, you were terrified for them. You didn't want them to get hurt, which was strange for you. Many a suitor had their hopes dashed. Your trust and affection was hard to earn. You barley knew them for 7 minutes and yet you would be devastated if something happened to them.

"Kiku! Break up zhis fight! I vill take zhe frau to zhe office to talk her through this Scheiße (shit)." The German gripped your arm, barking orders to the Japanese man.

You had no idea how the petite Japanese could break the ferocious fight up, but you let yourself be steered away by the German. Suddenly he turned around and barked at the remaining demons.

"Stay out of trouble until I come back. Got it?"

Gilbert and Antonio snarled softly but nodded. Feliciano nodded frantically while Lovino gave a sharp huff and muttered "Damn Potato Bastard" but nodded. You had no idea how the German had power over them but it seemed to be effective.

All of a sudden- You blacked out.

-At Shinigami Offices-

You slowly came to, bright lights blinding your foggy eyes. You blink, the fog clearing. You were on a leather chair in a spacious office with a blinding light overhead. Out of the window, you could see down below to a row of desks. There was a certain hush in the offices where a few people were at desks. It seemed to be after work hours. Then panic infiltrated you. You hurriedly stood up, walking over to the door to the office you were in. However, before you could open it and escape, a certain blond German came in, holding a mug of coffee.

"Ah, hallo." Ludwig gave you a fleeting smile as he set the mug down.

Now that you two were alone, he was more relaxed and friendly. His tie was loosened and his shirt was slightly opened, jacket slung lazily over his shoulder. Out of their own will, your (e/c) kept wandering down to his slightly open shirt, were his muscular chest was pressing against the thin shirt. You were freed from the amazing sight when he cleared his throat.

"So, vhat's your name?" Ludwig sat down and leaned back into his chair.

"(Y/N)... My mother is the Marchioness of Midford..." You said, when you finally found your shy tongue.

"Ah! So you must know Sebastian, ya?" Ludwig propped himself up, baby blue eyes on your face. You wondered how could they seem to cold and icy to you earlier... They positively made you melt now.

"Y-Yes." You whispered. Then several thoughts erupted in your mind. "W-Where am I? Who are you? What are you? Who where those men?! What were those men-"

"Vell, zhose are difficult questions. Don't you know? After all, you do know Sebastian."

"N-No..." You hardly knew anything about Sebastian except that he was wildly good looking and was a good butler.

"Vell, zhat's disappointing. Who am I? Vell, mein (my) name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Vhere are you? Zhe Shinigami Dispatch Society Offices. Vhat am I...? Hm... Simply put, Ich bin (I am) a Grim Reaper. Vhat vhere zhose men? Idiots. Who are zhey? Mein (My) brother und his idiot friends. Is zhat better?"

Your mind was whirling around like a tornado. A Grim Reaper? Shingami Dispatch Society? Idiots? This sounded like a myth, one that you would have been very interested in when you were younger.

"B-But..."

"I know it's a lot to take in. Sebastian und zhe idiots are demons und a selected few are angels. Like zhat guy down zhere. He came in to talk to an idiot."

"One of those three men earlier?"

"Nein (No), he came to talk to Kirkland."

You glanced below to the desks and you saw who Ludwig was talking about. A man, around Kiku's height was talking to another Shinigami. He had light blond, almost fluffy hair with a cheerful, almost child like face with warm violet eyes. He was all dressed in white, from head to toe. The man he was talking with looked quite grumpy, with messy blond hair, cranky green eyes and was sipping a cup of tea. A sudden though came to mind.

"Umh... Mister Beilschmidt?"

"Ya?"

"The Frenchman and... Alfred? Are they alright?"

"Ya, they're fine... Sadly.-"

"Can we go see them?" The words popped out of your mouth before you could stop them. Ludwig just raises his eyebrow.

"Sure. Let's go zhen."

Ludwig got up and walked out, going down to the offices. You quickly followed him, making sure to keep close. Several people caught your eye as you past. A Chinese man holding a Panda, hiding under his desk. A tall, intimidating Russia calling "Yao! Yaooo! Come out and become one, da?", the Englishman from earlier, talking to thin air, a man with cats all over him, asleep on his desk.

Finally you arrived into a small side room, where the Frenchman was lounging on a couch and the American was getting his bleeding cheek patched up. Ludwig pushed the Demon's spotless shoes off the arm of the couch and sat down on it.

Francis, on seeing your arrival, sprung up and walked towards you, sparkling blue eyes locked with yours.

"Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle (Hello Miss) . May I ask what your name is, Mon petit Fleur (my little flower)?"

His accent and voice made you feel slightly drugged, struggling to sort out his words. Bonjour... Name... Fleur...Ah!

"(Y/N)... M-My name is (Y/N)..." You whispered, stunned by his dashing good looks. Blond, silky hair, bright, lustful eyes, kissable lips-

"Oui, beautiful name." Francis purred. He took your smaller hand in his slender one and kissed the knuckles... Before parting his lips slightly and taking a lick up to your wrist.

Ludwig shot up and gripped his hair, pulling him away. Your hand was burning slightly, almost sparking with adrenaline.

"Don't. Do. Zhat. Again." Ludwig snarled.

"Ah, but Ludwig! She is one tasty Fleur. Zhe tastiest woman I may ever come across!" Francis purred, eyes locked with yours.

"Yeah! And she might be the last woman you ever come across if you don't stop being such a creep! Frog!" Alfred pushes himself out of his slightly slumped position, glaring at the Frenchman.

You felt a small blush on your cheeks as you wiped your hand on your dress. Ludwig released Francis and turned to Alfred.

"Are you patched up after your fight?" He asked.

Alfred gave a curt nod, glaring at the Frenchman, gritting his teeth.

"Gut, zhen I vant you to escort Miss (Y/N) to Phantomhive Manor." Ludwig ordered before turning to you. "Vhen you see Ciel or Sebastian, tell them what happened."

"Including w-what Francis just did?"

"Nein, you can leave zhat bit out. Danke (Thanks)."

Alfred bounced up (it was truly epic watching the American bounce)and took your hand.

"Let's go, (Y/N)! I'm going to be your hero for tonight!" Alfred pulled you gently out of the room, walking down the sides of the desks, "Yao" still hiding from the Russian.

Alfred gave your hand a gentle squeeze and stepped out into the cold night of London. It seemed slightly different, now that you knew of it's dark inhabitants. But you knew you could still love it.

-To be continued-


End file.
